Thank you Mr Stark
by doctorangelinadurless
Summary: It's Bruce's first day as a scientist at Stark, and he certainly doesn't want people to think he slept his way into the job, or Tony to think he's flirting. Rated T for a kiss or two and nothing else.


It was Bruce's first day at work for Stark industries, and Tony already decided to visit. He promised not to visit for a while, but hey, an hour was a year to Tony Stark. And as long as he didn't mention they were dating he was sure it would be fine. Tony placed his unopened whiskey bottle back in the fridge and walked out, putting on his shades.

**"Hello." Tony greeted as he walked in the lab, waving to the scientists. A couple of scientists quickly ran back to their places and pretended to look busy. Tony looked around and saw a scientist nudge Bruce in the ribs and mutter something before walking away with a folder. Bruce smiled in the scientists direction and gave a small chuckle, then frowned when he caught sight of Tony stood by the front of the lab. **

**Tony strolled over to Bruce's desk, saying hello's as he passed the others. "Bruce, first day going well?" Tony asked, removing his sunglasses. Bruce slightly raised one eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment about Tony's sudden appearance. ****"Very well thank you, Mr Stark." ****Bruce replied. One of the scientists, the one who nudged Bruce before, walked briskly over to Bruce with a file. Said scientist then prodded him (rather harshly) in the back with the file, handing it to him silently when Bruce turned around. "Thanks" Bruce said absent mindedly, turning back to his computer and typing something up from his notepad.**

**Tony began to walk around the lab, leaning over occasionally to look at a scientist's work or talk about a equation. He paused in front of a chalkboard and cocked his head to the side at a unfinished calculation. "This is wrong." He said loudly, picking up a chalk. Bruce looked up then wandered over, watching as Tony edited a calculation. "JARVIS had the same calculation at one point." He said as he edited. Bruce nodded and noted in down in his pad. "Thank you Mr Stark." He said as he walked away back to his desk, pulling off his glasses. **

**Tony nearly bit his lip at the sight of Bruce without glasses, then turned sharply to put the chalk back. When he turned back from the board again he really wished he hadn't. That damn scientist from before was next to Bruce again, talking to him."So Bruce, are you busy after work today for that coffee?"He asked. Tony sidled a little closer, pretending to be looking at a piece of paper on the desk. "Uhm, I think I have plans tonight actually. We could go during lunch tomorrow?" Bruce suggested, looking over at Tony when he bent down to pick something up. "Sure thing Brucey." The scientist agreed as he thumped Bruce's back and walked away to pack up.**

**"Bye Sir!"**

**"Bye Mr Stark."**

**"Sir,"**

**"Have a nice day."**

**The scientist left one by one (or in one case, two together.) Until only Tony, Bruce and the scientist Tony decided he hated were left. "Well bye Brucey." He slapped Bruce's shoulder and walked out, pausing to say "Bye Mr Stark." on his way past. Tony nodded and waited until he heard the door click shut behind him before stalking over to Bruce's desk.**

**Bruce looked up and removed his glasses. "I thought you weren't coming down today? I don't want them to think I slept my way into the job or something." Bruce said as he packed away his things. "Well it's a good thing I did Mr Flirtatious." Tony muttered under his breath. Bruce looked up and walked around the desk to stand next to Tony. "Mr What?" He asked, despite having heard clearly. "I am not a flirt! Why would you think that?" Bruce asked seriously as the two walked to the door.**

**Tony turned in the doorway. "Well you seemed keen enough to arrange a coffee date." Tony said. "That's not a date! He's going on holiday soon to somewhere I've been, and wanted to know what to take..." Bruce trailed off. Tony started to walk again with a little oops sound. **

**As the waited for the elevator Tony pushed Bruce backwards against the wall. Bruce hit the wall with a thud. "Tony what the-" Tony cut him off with a forceful kiss. Bruce put a hand in Tony's hair and kissed back, pushing away from the wall. The elevator pinged but neither looked up. **

**Until someone cleared their throat. Bruce and Tony looked round to see the scientist from before. "Uhm, Okay then...I'm just going to go get my coat..." He walked into the lab as Bruce and Tony flushed bright red. They both looked at each other before Tony ran back to the lab. "Oi," He yelled. **

**The scientist turned, trying to look un bothered by what he had seen. "Yes Sir?" he asked, picking up his previously forgotten coat. "You didn't see that." Tony ordered. He nodded at Tony and Bruce walked in as well. "I'm assuming this is the rumoured 'mystery partner' you talk about Sir? And not a random snog session?" He asked the couple.**

**"No, definitely boyfriends." Tony informed him. "And don't tell anyone else-" The scientist finished for him with "You'll kill me, I know." He rolled his eyes. "Wel still on for tomorrow yeah Bruce? My wife keeps asking what to pack." He asked from the doorway. Bruce nodded in reply.**

**"Now, where were we?" Bruce asked as the door shut. Tony smirked and pointed upstairs. They walked to the elevator in comfortable silence, and stepped out into the flat a minute later. "There's someone downstairs to see you Mr Stark." JARVIS informed them. Tony looked over at Bruce putting on the kettle, then the window. "Say I'm busy." Tony ordered, walking back to Bruce with his signature smirk. Bruce smirked back. Tony winked and Bruce laughed loudly. "Busy doing what exactly may I ask?" Bruce teased, handing a cup of coffee to Tony. "Well hopefully making out with my boyfriend." Tony replied cheekily, putting the cup straight back down again. "Yes Mr Stark." Bruce replied, putting down his own cup, soon to be forgotten about.**


End file.
